The Wedding of Lily Evans
by ultimatefreakofnature
Summary: /This day had proven to be one of the nicest and by far the one day that Lily Evans would want to remember forever. So, shouldn't she be happy on her wedding day? The answer, in case you're wondering is yes, she should. But she can't help but think about a certain black haired boy that she went to Hogwarts with, and the fact that he wouldn't be here today./ T For safety, AUish R


**Ok, I just thought of this idea yesterday, and since I haven't had a lot of time to think about the plot... Well, I hope you guys like it. Oh, and Sage is an OC who was Lily's neighbor growing up and caught Lily doing magic. Since then they've been the closest of friends.**

The day was July 21, 1978. The warm sun was shining down on London and all it's inhabitants. If you were to look anywhere in London, no matter what the person was doing, they would have a wide grin on their face, glad of the warm weather outside. However, there was, in a part of the country, a girl, with a frown and depressed look in her eyes, starred out the window over looking a beautiful flower garden and pond. The flowers were vibrant and bright, filling the day with even more cheerfulness. This day had proven to be one of the nicest and by far the one day that Lily Evans would want to remember forever. So, shouldn't she be happy on her wedding day? The answer, in case you're wondering is yes, she should. But she can't help but think about a certain black haired boy that she went to Hogwarts with, and the fact that he wouldn't be here today.

The door suddenly opened, and in walked one of Lily's Muggle friends who knew a lot about magic. She starred at her friend, who was sitting on the window seat looking out the window with a sullen look on her face. The red head was still in the jeans and black t-shirt that Sage had left her in over an hour ago. Sage groaned loudly and marched over to the bride. "Why are you not dressed?" she asked, hands on her hips as she tried to appear stern. "I told you over and you haven't even moved." When the red head didn't respond, or even move, Sage sighed and sat across from her closest friend. "It's him isn't it?"

This seemed to break Lily out of her thoughts, and she turned to look at Sage. She simply nodded, and then the two were hugging. They stayed that way for a long time before they drew apart. "I thought that, because of everything he did to you since year one, and then everything after you graduated, that you would be over him." Sage asked, tilting her head slightly. Lily shook her head and explained. "I still haven't forgiven him for what he did in fifth year, but I regret not doing something more than cry and ignore him. He was one of my closest friends and we had so many memories, even if most weren't the best. And now that I'm about to get married, I can't help but think: what if we had still been friends. If I had forgiven him, would he be here, sitting on a bench waiting for me to come down the aisle, or would he be the one I'm walking to?" After her small speech, tears started to roll down her cheeks, and Sage pulled her in for another soothing hug.

Ten minutes later, Lily was in her whiter-than-snow wedding gown, a simple emerald necklace around her throat (they had fianlly found one to match her eyes), white flats on her feet, and her beautiful red hair curled and put into a fancy up-do. She watched as her bridesmaid did her make up after wiping her tears away. Lily continued to stare at the mirror even after Sage left to get ready herself. A knock on her door came and she stood up, knowing that it was her father coming to walk her down the aisle and meet her soon-to-be husband. He smiled sadly at her, knowing why she was as happy as she usually was. The two hugged, and then they began to walk down to where the wedding would take place.

When they reached the door, Lily took a deep breath and nodded to her father that they could continue. The doors were pushed open and the two began walking slowly down the aisle to the alter. Lily kept her gaze to the crowd as she searched for the black haired boy she had known so much. She didn't know why she searched since she knew that he wouldn't be here. Not after what she told him on the train home after graduation. She closed her eyes to hide the tears as the memory came back in a flood.

_"I can't believe you came to apologize!" She had shouted at him. He looked down at the ground too ashamed and scared to meet her eyes. She almost caved in when he glanced up at her, because the look in the eyes that she knew so well was sad and lonely. When he tried to speak, she shook her head. "Because of what you did... I'll never forgive you. Our relationship ended that day in fifthh year." She told him, watching as his head drooped down and his hair covered his face. Lily turned and stomped away, trying to hold the fierce facade that she used more and more often. But she couldn't seem to get his defeated posture out of her head. It stuck with her the whole train ride home... _

...and the long year afterwards. His face never left her memory, but she had forgiven him now. His actions were only those of an embarrassed boy, trying to look strong. Unfortunately they had lost contact after their final year had ended, and she didn't even know where or what he was doing now. Did he find someone to love? Had he started a family? What about his job? What did he do for work? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her slippered foot bumped into the alter. She blushed slightly, then let go of her father's arm and reached out for the man that she had come to love. She smiled at her father, and she felt tears of her own starting to form when she saw a tear trace it's way down her father's slightly wrinkled face. She turned to look at the groom and her smiled widened, and her blush deepened.

He looked very charming in the tux that he had bought himself. His black hair was just as it had always been: windswept and free. As the priest began reading from the bible, she felt him slip his warm, calloused hand into hers. Out if the corner of her eyes, she watched him. His warm hazel eyes watched her, and she blushed. _Curse those stupid red headed tendencies _she thought to herself. She could faintly see gold flecks in his eyes, which she knew came when he was feeling extremely happy. He smiled at her, and she felt her heart speed up a bit. Before she could finish her observation, the priest said, "James Charles Potter, do you take Lily Marie Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lily felt like it was ages before he said the two words that would seal them together. He turned to her and smiled a smile that he only reserved for the red headed girl he had been head over heels in love with since third year. After all, the first and second years of Hogwarts, he thought girls were gross and had cooties. But now, he loved her with his whole heart. She knew this. He had professed his undying love for her as long as she could remember. When she finally agreed to date him, he had said he loved her to the starts, and beyond. No one ever felt her feel that way.

"I do."

The words broke her out of her memories, and she heard the priest ask her the same thing. "Lily Marie Evans, do you take James Charles Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

In the three seconds that it took for Lily Marie Evans to reply, she thought of all their moments together: arguing in the corridors, her jinxing him often, yelling at each other for no reason, hating him for what he had done to Severus. There were more bad memories, but she looked away from them and towards the most recent ones they had made together: getting Butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks, him teaching her how to fly on a broom, dancing in the rain, staying up late and talking... And it was at that moment, the she realized what he had known all those years.

She loved James Potter and all his mistakes, as well as the times that he had made her swoon (though she would never admit it to him).

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You ma now kiss the bride." Before he was even able to finish his sentence, the bride and groom had already done so. Lily felt herself be whisked away by his arms as her picked her up and twirled her in the air, laughter bubbling out her lips. They smiled at each other as he set her down, only dimly aware of the cheers around her. She gazed into his eyes, and she felt all her worries blow away.

* * *

Two years later, as Voldemort blasted the door of the Potter's cottage and killed James, Lily thought of this memory. She remembered the happiness that she had felt on that day, and was glad that she and James had been able to live happily together with Harry. She knew that she would die, but at least she would be with James. _That's all I've ever wanted _she thought as she raced up the stairs to Harry: the boy who would someday stop Voldemort from taking over the wizarding world.

**Well... what did you think? This is my first Jily fanfic, and I actually feel pretty proud. Please review, because I'd love to know what you think. I'm kinda wondering if I should make more 'Wedding' fics. If I did do more, I'd just add them onto this. So, here's the question.**

**Should I make this fic more than a oneshot?**

**A. No.**

**B. Yes, with different James/Lily weddings.**

**C. Yes, but with different people from Harry Potter (ie. Scorpius/Rose, Teddy/Victorie, Remus/Tonks, etc.)**

**D. Yes, both B and C.**

**Thanks for reading this story!**

**~ultimatefreakofnature**


End file.
